


Forever Connected

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fatherhood, Force Sensitivity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn and Kylo are on the run from the First Order to ensure the safety of their force sensitive children.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 38
Collections: Finnlo-Focused Multiship Anthology 2019





	1. Chapter 1

“ You should sleep.”

“ I’m fine”. Go back with the kids before they wake-”

“ Papa?”

“-up….hey hun.”

Finn tapped the autopilot button and got up from the pilot’s chair. Walking over he picked up his daughter, Ayla, who rubbed her eyes. 

“Hungry.” Ayla mumbled, pushing her long hair away from her face. Her hair was curly and long like Kylo’s. 

“We should stop to get more supplies... want some fruit?” Kylo asked, holding an apple. Ayla stuck her tongue out in disgust. 

“Can I have it?” They looked up seeing Davos, Ayla’s twin brother, standing by the door. 

“That’s mine!” Ayla frowned, wiggling out of Finn’s arms and rushing towards her dad.

“But you hate fruit?”

“Yeah but it’s still  **mine** .”

“But why have it if you’re not even gonna eat it?”

The twins bickered and Finn pinched the bridge of his nose.  _ So much for sleep. _

“Kylo…” Finn sighed and Kylo chuckled, stepping between the twins. “You two can share, how about that?” The twins nodded coming to an agreement. 

“Only if you cut it.” 

Kylo smiled reaching into his pocket for a knife. 

“No! Cut it the  _ other  _ way,” Davos added with excitement. 

Kylo arched his eyebrow. 

“I could but I don’t know where my-”

“Found it!”

Kylo’s lightsaber flew passed him and into Ayla’s hands with ease. “You’re getting better.” Kylo said patting his daughter’s head. 

“I wonder where she gets it from” Finn added, closing Davos’ mouth who was still gasping in awe. 

“Does that mean I’m ready to fight?” Ayla asked bouncing. 

Kylo chuckled, turning the saber and slicing the apple in half. Finn picked the cut pieces up, blowing on them before passing them to the twins.

“I bet I can beat 2O bad guys!”

“Oh yeah I can beat 21!”

“Can not!”

“Can too!”

Finn shushed the twins before their bickering could continue. “We can do more force practice tomorrow. For now eat and go back to bed.” The twins grumbled but ate their snack quietly. 

“Are we at least gonna be on another planet soon?” Davos asked, Both Finn and Kylo frowned. 

“Just a quick stop kid, nothing special to see.” Kylo replied, hoping the conversation would end there. 

“But it’s boring on here! I’m tired of seeing dots in the sky!!” Ayla shouted crossing her arms. 

Finn sighed. “It’s complicated hun. Things will make sense when you’re older.” The ship shook, nearly knocking Finn off his seat, but thankfully Kylo caught him. 

“Ayla stop-”

“IT’S NOT FAIR! I WANT OFF THIS SHIP! I WANT TO SEE DIFFERENT PLANETS!”

Ayla stomped her feet making the ship shake more. 

“AYLA STOP IT BEFORE YOU GET US HURT!” Finn pleaded holding onto a frightened Davos. “I WANT OFF! I WANT OFF! I-” Ayla instantly stopped covering her mouth. Everyone looked at Kylo holding his hand up. “Ayla. When your father says stop,  **you stop.”** Kylo dropped his hand, took a deep breath and walked towards his daughter, kneeling down to her eye level. 

“ Listen... I know this rough, being cooped up in this ship, but please understand it’s for our -  **your** protection. There’s bad people, lots of them. Me and Papa just want you two to be safe and happy. And if it means traveling across the galaxy for your happiness so be it. Does that make sense?”

Ayla nodded her head as her eyes watered. “I’m sorry….” Kylo gave her a soft smile and wiped her cheeks with his hand. 

“I know kid, and it’s okay.”

“But who are these bad people?”

Kylo and Finn looked at Davos, puzzled.

“ _ We should tell them-” _

_ “Absolutely not!” _

_ “Finn.” _

_ “Ben.” _

Kylo scolded Finn and Finn rolled his eyes, not caring about Kylo’s  _ old _ name.

“ _ They should know. What if Snoke gets to them like he did to me when I was young?” _

“Who’s Snoke?” The twins said in unison. 

Finn sighed, “One of those bad people. If you hear that name, run.” 

Ayla smirked, “ You just said it, Papa, so that means we should run off this ship.” Davos giggled and even Kylo snorted. 

“Not from us-you know what I mean! Now off to bed you two.” Ayla folded her arms and Davos did the same, still not wanting to budge. 

“Bed now, and if you do that maybe, just maybe, We’ll consider making a pit stop.”

The twins’ eyes lit up as they rushed out of the pilot room and back to their bedroom. Kylo smiled and looked at Finn, who wasn’t impressed. 

“Hey they went to bed didn’t they?” 

Finn chuckled, resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder. “Yes and thank you. We can’t keep doing this to them nor us.” 

Kylo placed his head on Finn’s, sighing. “ I agree. Besides, they’re still young, we can prepare them. Look how strong Ayla is getting.” 

Finn shook his head, “I know, and that’s what scares me.  _ He’s _ out there and he’s going to use her-both of them!” Kylo squeezed Finn’s hand, calming him down. 

“We won’t let that happen.  **Never.** ”

“Yeah….you’re right.”

“We should get some rest too.”

“Any places to land this ship?”

“Hmm yes but you might not like it.”

Finn arched his eyebrow and Kylo sulked. “Oh?.....Oh god no! There has to be somewhere else?” Finn looked at the map. 

“We need fuel, plus it’ll be fun for the kids.” 

Finn groaned closing the map, “Not for me but whatever, we won’t be staying long anyway.”

“That’s the spirit! Now get in the bed, grumpy.”

“Hey, you’re the grumpy one, not me!”

****

“ Hey Ayla?”

“ Yeah?”

“ That Snoke guy dad was talking about.”

“ What about him?”

“ You don’t think it’s the guy in our dreams, is it?”

“....no? I mean we did eat dad’s cooking that one time and Papa said bad food gives people nightmares.”

“ That’s true, so we shouldn’t worry then?”

“ Heh I’m not. Besides if this Snoke guy comes in MY dream I’ll kick his ass with lasers!”

“ Don’t swear! But yes I agree. If I see him I’ll-uh-kick him in the nuts yeah!”

“ That’s it?”

“ Oh and firing sharks that shoot lasers-using the Force!”

“ Hell yeah!”

“ Okay we should go to sleep before dad comes in and sends Papa to read the pilot handbook.”

“ Oh right! Night Davos, sleep tight.”

“ Kick Snoke’s ass in your dreams tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

" I really don't like this."

" Oh come on, Finn. We'll be in and out."

" Un huh, last time I heard that you were about to fight that guy at that the bar."

" He insulted my lightsaber nobody gets away with that!"

" But he did because I told you to stop. Now go get the kids ready while I...come to terms we're **_here_**."

Kylo gave Finn a kiss on the forehead. He really loath the planet they were on but it was re-fuel and get supplies now or stay floating on the ship forever. With twins that know the Force. He shuddered remembering Ayla's outburst last night. Heading towards their room he knocked lightly. " Hey you squirts you awake yet?" Kylo heard nothing and opened the door surprised their light was still off. _Guess their actually went to bed for once...be a shame if someone woke them up._ Kylo gave a mischievous smile and took 2 steps back before jumping onto their bed yelling. To his surprised the bed was empty. 

" Where they-"

" **ATTACKKKKK!!!"**

Kylo was ambushed by pillows hitting him rapidly. " Take that invader! Davos go for his ankles!" Kylo yelped feeling teeth bite down on his ankle. " D-Davos stop it's me!" Davos looked up and gasp releasing his dad's foot. " Sorry." Kylo got up rubbing the mark, kid had sharp teeth it seems.

" It's fine. Ayla what about you?"

" I'm not sorry. Always expect the unexpected!"

" Fair enough? You two ready get off this ship?"

" Ready!"

The twins said in unison, Kylo turned on the light to make sure his kids were actually ready. Davos hand a leather jacket similar to Finn's in fact his hair was becoming like Finn's too. It can see him growing up to be like Finn. In fact both twins looked more like Finn however Ayla acted more like Kylo. The galaxy will not be ready for her but she'll sure be ready for it. Ayla was wearing Kylo's old hooded crowl which was touched up to fit her size. Kylo smiled he couldn't wait for day for the four of them to engage in battles. Before they can leave Kylo tied Ayla's long curly hair into a bun. " Thanks daddy now let's go!" Ayla playfully nudge Kylo out the room very much eager to see outside. Three gathering near the cockpit, everyone but Finn was excited.

" Come on Papa open the door!"

" Alright, alright. Just want to warn you you might be disappointed."

Finn pressed the button as the hatch opened and folded down. Davos and Ayla jumped out before the ramp was fully secured. " Huh I don't hear much screaming." Kylo whispered to Finn as they walked down seeing the kids stare at wide of spread of sand.

" Where are we?"

" And why is it so hot?"

" We're at Jakku which was all Kylo's idea might I add."

" Dad you took us to boring, dusty, and hot sand planet???"

" Okay I'm sorry for hitting you with the pillow can we go somewhere cooler, literally."

Kylo glared at Finn who held a smug smile folding his arms. " It's not boring! I have you know me and Finn meet her at night!" The twins weren't impressed to say the least. Kylo sighed, " Look there's a village and market not far from here. It'll take 10 minutes to walk there." The twins took hold of Finn's had ready go back inside. Kylo panicked not wanted this to be a wasted ship. " There's also a girl that has a droid and knows the Force too!" The twins turned around and even Finn was surprised. 

" Really?"

" Y-Yeah her name is Rey she should be there somewhere. She's a good friend of mine"

" Race you to the market, Ayla?"

" You're on!"

" Just don't touch anything before we get there! And remember your manners!"

The twins rushed off leaving a trail of sand behind them. Finn looked at Kylo. " What?" Finn chuckled holding his, " She's _your_ friend? Or do you consider people that kick your ass a friend?" Kylo looked away pouting. " It was two times! Besides she meet you first anyway." Finn nodded pulling Kylo along. " Let's go before some kids create a bill for us." As they walk towards the village Kylo stopped looking off into the distant for a moment.

" What?"

"....it's nothing."

***

_General, Captain we found them. What are your orders._

_Kill them both and you can start with the tall one._

_Don't kill the other one, **he's mine.**_

_And the children?_

_Master Snoke wanted them alive but he didn't mention them being bit damaged._

_Understood sending troops out now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about get red hot!
> 
> Oh and to just clarify some things. TFA happen but different events played out. Which will be explained more in later chapters. Just look at it as TFA but in a different reality if that makes sense


	3. Not a chapter

Hey I will be getting back to writing this fic very soon, gimme couple of days

Just need figure out best way twins meet Rey lol

But yeah update coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile but here it is  
> Sorry if it’s kinda over the place didn’t know how write what sounded waaaay better in my head   
> Hope you enjoy and updates will be more frequent

" Ayla."

" Yeah?"

" This place sucks."

" I know."

Jakku was an _odd_ planet. It wasn't boring but there was more to it...somewhere. It was dingy market place with lots of old people surrounding them. " Hey squirts you lost?" The twins looked up seeing a giant pink man wearing rough armor towering over them. " We're looking for lady name Rey!" Ayla said in a demanding tone. " Rey?" The man smiled creepily. " _Sis this guy looks_ _weird"_ Davos whispered looking at the odd alien. " But he knows Rey." Ayla insisted making the brother more worried. " Come children I'll show you Rey and her other friends too." The man held out his stubby pink hand for the twins to take. Ayla frowned now sensing how Davos felt.

" We don't know your name. Think we'll find her ourselves. Let's go Davos."

" Y-yeah!"

" **Come here you two!"**

The twins were grabbed and screamed calling for help. " PAPA! DADDY! ANYBODY" The twins screeched but on-lookers paid no mind to them. " Cute little things. Someone'll pay good price for you. **AND STOP SCREAMING OR I'LL SELL YOUR BONES!"** The two stopped not wanting such a faith. " Unkar Putt release them, **Now.** " The three looked at woman with hair tied into 3 buns, wearing mostly white, and holding a staff. The twins eyes widen sensing a source very much like their dads. " Ah Rey perfect timing. I was about to make good profit of these two." Unkar chuckle making Ayla want to puke and Davos cringed. " Unhand those children." Rey said gripping her staff. Davos looked seeing weapon on his side. " OUR DADS IS FINN AND KYLO REN!" Davos blurted and instantly Unkar released them to his surprise. " K-Kylo Ren!? You lie!" Two ran towards Rey hugging her leg. " No we're not! Our daddy will kick your ass!" Ayla shouted sticking her tongue out. " Yeah and Papa let him too!" Davos add blowing a raspberry. " It's true. And I'll sell tickets just so everyone can watch. " Rey finished with smirk on her face. Unkar growled at the three knowing he was beat.

" You'll pay for this you desert rat. You brats better watch yourself!"

Unkar stomped away with sand following behind him. Davos and Rey fist bumped each other at their victory. They looked at Rey with bright smile.

" Thanks Lady-I mean Rey!"

" You are Rey aren't you?"

" Your welcome my new friends. And yes I'm _the_ Rey. Rey of Jakku. Little ones where is Finn and Kylo?"

Rey asked kneeling to their eye level. The twins shrugged wondering the same thing. " DAVOS AND AYLA REN!" Rey and Davos giggled while Ayla rolled her eyes. " Here they are." The two picked up the twins making sure not a scratch was on them.

" Are you okay? Nobody hurt you did they?"

" If they did I'll kill them-Hey Rey- Seriously I'll burn this whole place if they touched you!"

" Ben no. Remember last time. Finn?"

” Who’s Ben?”

”...lets get you two out the heat.”

*****  
  
So maybe bringing kids to Jakku wasn’t the best idea. But they need to move around, get some fresh air, and of course restock on supplies. Kylo and Finn were in panic mode sensing their kids distress. Thank goodness Rey was there or Jakku would’ve become an abandoned wasteland. 

“ You know you two could’ve called me right?”

Rey said munching on her food. Finn chuckled, “ Force bonds have mind of its own remember?” Finn said getting the twins attention. “ What’s a force bond?” Davos asked reaching for Kylo’s untouched bread who gave it to him without a second thought. “ It means your connection between space and time itself. No matter what we’ll always see the other despite being planets far far away, or at least when the Force allows it.” Kylo answered nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders.   
  


“ Whoa. Can me and Davos do that?”

” But I don’t want be separate from you? Or anyone!”

” You won’t little ones. Not like Finn or Kylo will allow it.”

” Damn straight.”

” Language Finn.”

” Shut up..”

The five laughed during their meal. It was nice being together like this without having to worry. Kylo chewed inside of his mouth. Deep within his guy something was to go wrong just matter of when and how to prevent it. “ Hey Auntie Rey-why are you crying?” Ayla ask scooting next to Finn little freaked out. “ I’m-I’m crying because I’m an Auntie! Oh little ones I’m going to keep you forever and ever!” Rey sobbed pulling twins into a bear hug. “ Should we stop her? Kylo whispered to Finn enjoying the moment. “ We’re her only family. That until kids say they can’t breath.”

” C-an’t,,,,breath,,,”

” SORRY!”

Rey exclaimed released her now niece and nephew, “ What was it you wanted to ask?” Ayla took few BIG deep breaths and Kylo rolled his eyes at the reaction. “ Well...can I use your staff and have you ever killed anyone with it!” Kylo covered his mouth to contain his laugh and Finn pinched his nose.

” Ayla.”

” Oh right! Please?”

” That’s not- *sigh* only if you’re okay with it.”

Rey giggled ruffling Ayla’s hair. “ Of course and no I haven’t killed anyone...not yet.” The twins gasp watching Rey twirl her staff with ease. “ It’s still day light and I have time to go scavenging. Want to come?” The twins got on their knees begging to go.

” Please Papa please!”

” I’ll do the dishes!”

” I’ll wash my hands!”

” I won’t use to The Force to pull pranks on Daddy!”

” And I won’t do it to Davos!”

” Yeah-wait what?”

” Please can we go!?”

Kylo looked and Finn for a moment, “ I’m convinced you?” Finn hummed thinking about it still. “ I promise on my home I won’t let a single hand touch our babies. I swear it.” Rey promised placing a hand on her heart. Finn sighed, Kylo knew the answer was yet but he understood completely on Finn being hesitant.

” Alright, please have them back before second sunset.”

” Got it!”

” And listen to Rey!”

” Yes Papa!”

” And don’t cause trouble!”

” We know!”

” And-And-“

” Finn they know. You three have fun.”

The three left the hut leaving Kylo and Finn alone. Finn had an uneasy expression, Kylo felt same way but he didn’t want to worry Finn. “ They’ll be fine. Their tough like us and Rey with them too.” Finn said nothing staring off into space. “ You know we do have time for ourselves~” Kylo teased kissing Finn’s cheek finally breaking his blank stare. “ We do don’t we?” Kylo hugged Finn nuzzling against his neck. “ The ship is fueled and we have enough food last us a month or so.” Finn hummed stroking Finn’s face. “ I guess we do deserve a little treat for working so hard huh?” Kylo smiled picking up Finn carrying him into another room in Rey’s hut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auntie Rey is best Rey  
> Also finally dads get some alone time!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter would be the four going to a new planet. Can you guess what new planet is


End file.
